The House Of The Unknown Secrets
by the witch in your heart
Summary: Zelda Hikirin is a 16 year old girl who was being transferred to Hyrule high in central. But when she moves in to her new home, strange things start happening to her and is the quiet, mysterious boy who seems to know a lot more then he is letting on? i think so, what about you? Read to find out. Rated T for language and violence in later chapters. Rating could change.
1. Chapter 1: Something different

**The House of the Unknown secrets**

Zelda Hikirin is a 16 year old girl who was being transferred to Hyrule high in central. But when she moves in to her new home, strange things start happening to her and does this quiet, mysterious boy know a lot more then he is letting on?

PROLUGE: something different

:) :) :) :) :) =p

Zelda Hikirin, a 16 year old girl, was sat in the backseat of her dad's car, staring outside the window watching as the trees flew past as they drove through the country side that she knows and loves. She knew that she must take in what she was seeing because she would be seeing less and less of it as she was getting older. But that isn't the main reason she was she was staring, no; she was trying to remember every memory that was there, all the happiness and pain, the joy and the depression.

Just a year ago Zelda's mother and younger sister, Sheik, were in a car accident resulting in Sheik to be in a coma with severe whiplash in Hyrule central hospital. But that wasn't the bad news. Their mother had died of a great amount of blood lost. From what Zelda and her farther had heard, a lorry was speeding through a red light trying to turn but ended up tipping on the car. Mother saw what was about to happen and covered Sheik before they got hit making Sheik to hit her head and lose conscious as well as having a burn from the seatbelt from the sudden movement. When the lorry finally hit the car, it broke the glass stabbing mother in the back then finally squishing the life and blood out of her. She couldn't remember the rest due to blanking out from shock, but she did remember her funeral and how dad just stared as if he was watching the world end in the curliest way possible, like there was nothing left to live for.

Her father had finally decided to move due to the amount of grief he felt. He blamed it on himself for not picking up Sheik after he finished work instead of coming home to get a cup of coffee. Zelda told him it wasn't his fault and that he didn't know it would happen, and said it was the lorry drivers fault for being stupid. They didn't hear what had happened to him. He worked extra hard to save up some money so he could buy a new house and transfer Zelda to a new school, that was something she was not looking forward to.

The car finally lurched to a stop in front of a, what could have been mistaken for a mansion, big house. This got Zelda train of thoughts going again as she remembered her dad saying that the house was at quiet a good price, about the same price as a four bed roomed sized house. She was brought out of her thoughts as her dad passed her the hose keys to open the door so they could start unpacking the car. But instead of helping her dad, Zelda opened the door and went on a tour around the house.

The kitchen was huge, modern looking appliances and a island in the middle of the room. Zelda had a good inspection of the oven, checking to see if it was either a normal oven, a fan assisted or one that used Fahrenheit instead of degrees Celsius. After finding out it was a normal oven, she went to inspect the rest of the downstairs rooms. There was a living area, a study, a dinning room, a utility room, a downstairs bathroom and two extra rooms. They were all full of all the furniture from there last home except for the two extra rooms that had nothing in it.

She then went up stairs. When she reached the upstairs landing, Zelda counted all the doors. 7 in total. 3 on each side and one on the end. Zelda turned to her left and went through the first door. The walls in this room were plain, and the room itself was quiet empty. There was a bed kin sized bed, a bed side table, a cupboard, a chest of draws and a shelf with pictures on it. When Zelda to a closer look, she realized they were pictures of her mum, her sister and herself with odd occasional one with her dad in. that was when she realised that this was her dads room.

Zelda then went to look at the rest of the rooms. All the other rooms on the left side either was empty or looked like a guest room. The first room on the right side was Zelda's study/ art studio. Then there was the bathroom. The last room on the right had blue walls, a bed in the middle, a desk, a white cupboard with a matching chest of drawers and a dresser. it wasn't decorated that much, indicating that it wasn't finished. There was a door to the right as you walked in which properly led to the bathroom. Now that Zelda thought about it this was most likely to be Sheik's room for when she got out of the hospital.

Last but not least was the room at the end of the hall. The room was big with a door to the left and right of the room and a set of stairs going up into the attic. The room was painted purple with an odd yellow circle. By the window sat Zelda's sofa bed with her T.V. hanging on the wall opposite with her DVD collection next to it. By the door on the left was four book cases, one full of novels and normal book, another full of manga and the other two empty for more books that would be bought in the future. Zelda opened the door to the left to find her own bathroom with a bath tube and a shower in it. She mentally thanked her dad for that. By the door on the right was a chest of draws and a dresser. She then confused why she didn't have a cupboard. She opened the door to the right and her hunch was correct, she had a walking closet, and quiet a spacious one at that. She was jumping for joy when she remembered about the attic. She pocked up high enough to see what was in there. She frowned as there was nothing in there. 'maybe dad wants me to decorate it' she thought, knowing this must be the reason for its emptiness. She then went down stairs to help her dad unpack the last bit of there things.

:) :) :) :) :) :0

So what do you guys think? Its my first time ever writing a story so it's a bit short, but once I'm used to it, I should be producing much bigger chapters. Please review and tell me what you thought and if you think I could have added more stuff to something in this chapter. No flames, I'm very sensitive. And also I hope your with me to the very end.

If any of you are a vocaloid, fairy tail, kingdom of hearts, fullmetal alchemist or Hetalia fan, I will be creating a story of two of these series, just tell me which ones you want to see and they will be the first to be put up.

R&R PLEASE! =3


	2. Chapter 2: Strange feeling and dreams

Strange feeling and dreams

What was that about?

In a house deep into the woods that lay at the edge of the city, was a boy sat by his window staring at the moon. Across the room there was a pale figure leaning against the wall. They were sat in silence, both in a very deep thought. 'She's here' the silence was broken. 'I know' the boy replied, not moving, keeping his eyes on the moon. 'It's almost time'. 'I know'. 'so, what are you going to do?'. The boy took his eyes of the moon to stare at the figure, a smirk forming on his face. 'The thing that we always do best,' he said turning his gaze back to the moon, a smirk still on his face.

I turned around in my new room. I had just spent the last three days painting and decorating my room, making sure everything was in place. I sighed in exhaustion, flopping on my bed, a fresh smell of sweet lemons wafting up from the now disturbed covers. A knock came from my door, 'Zelda, why don't you get something to eat before you get ready for bed? It's going to be a busy day for you tomorrow' I was asked by my farther. 'no thank you farther, but thank you for offering' I replied to tired to do anything. I heard him sigh from behind the door 'alright then'.

I got up putting a t-shirt on with a pair of pyjama bottoms. I went into my bathroom to wash up and brush my teeth while humming the tune hakuna matata. I went to my manga and picked out fruits basket, oh brings back memories. I got under the covers and started reading for half an hour before putting down the book and switching of the light, trying to get some sleep.

Saying the night was normal would be lying, it was strange. I wasn't asleep but I wasn't awake either. But that wasn't all. I had the feeling that i was being watched and that I wasn't the only one in the room. There was a strange air going around the room. I could feel it even though I wasn't awake. Then when I did actually sleep, I had a dream that didn't feel like a dream, it felt real but more on the side of a memory.

There was a war, men in blue fighting strange monsters and pale men wearing black. Then there was a garden with a young girl looking through a window. Then a fairy flying near a young boy who was sleeping, the dream was too fuzzy to see his face, and the more I tried, the more the vision started to disappear. Next was a sword surrounded by people. Then the last one was odd, there was a grave, it was too blurred to read but there was a line that I could see. "The beloved hero"

I woke up, flying forward. I was warm, really warm, and I was all sticky. It was quiet, but the strange presence was gone. I sighed 'did I imagine it, no, it felt too real.' I sighed again in frustration. I looked at the time. 7:50. ten minutes until 8 might as well get ready. I got up to go and take a shower.

**So this is the second chapter of this story. Sorry for the lateness but I had a bit of a problem of what I was supposed to write in this chapter and I was to lazy to write anything until know. So too make up for that I'm going to write the third chapter today as well. Oh and also there was a question on the first chapter I would like you guys all to answer for me.**

**Good bye for know ;)**


	3. CHAPTER 3: SCHOOL! Oh god

**CHAPTER 3: SCHOOL! Oh god**

**What's so interesting?**

I got out of the shower.8:10. I got my uniform out of the cupboard. You were allowed to wear anything you want as long as it was sensible and smart. My uniform consisted of a white school shirt with long sleeves that were not tight but loose around your arms and a skirt. I had a purple tie and a blue blazer that I would take of during class. I went downstairs, picked up my bag, grabbed an apple and headed for school.

I got into the car park and noticed that quiet a few cars were already there. I walked up to the entrance and took a deep breath. First days at school are always stressful. Your always worried that you might not fit in. I opened the door and headed to the area were it said reception. Sat behind a desk was a lady writing down something while listening to someone on the phone. After putting down the phone, the woman moved the paper she was writing on into draw and then turned to me. She stared at me for a minute before asking 'you wouldn't perhaps be new, young miss.' I nodded in reply 'my name is Zelda Hikirin' I smiled. The woman's face immediately lit up as she smiled back. 'that's great, just follow me and we will go and find the head so you can talk to her while we wait for the rest of the new students to arrive' she said while clapping her hands together signalling she had just came up with a great idea. 'ok' was all I said.

+) =p ;p

I sighed as I made my way to school. It was the first day back from winter brake and I was already dreading it. Not only did school seem boring to me, something in the air today said that something was going to happen. I sighed as I carried on walking. I rounded the corner and saw two girls with short skirts that went to the same school. I shock my head. Dressing like a slut is not appealing. I was wearing a dark green, long sleeve, under shirt with a normal white school shirt with short sleeve over the top and suite trousers with a brown belt that you couldn't see because my shirt is untucked. I also have a green tie and blazer but I don't wear it. Link go into the car park were he met Shadow, Dark, wolf, kid, vio, Barde (blue) and Robert (red). They all looked like they were in deep conversation so I stayed quiet. After ten minutes the bell went and we headed to class. Half way through class there was a knock on the door. 'everyone I would like you to meet our two new students' my jaw drooped. Wow.

=9 =( :! =?

I followed the woman until we meet with the head. ' you must be Zelda, my name is Anju' she smiled while holding out her hand. 'its nice to meet you' I replied. 'why don't you tell me about your self and when the other new student comes we will sought out your time table'. So then we started talking for ten minutes. Then a tanned girl with beautiful yellow eyes. Her uniform was the same as mine but her tie and blazer was a very dark purple and she wore combat boats instead of normal shoes. 'ah you must be Midna, I welcome you to Hyrule'. She said smiling. 'Zelda I would like you to meat Midna, she has come all the from twilight'. I turned to her and held out my hand with a smile. 'its nice to meet you, how about at lunch we sit together?' I asked. She smiled in return. 'sure that sounds nice'. At that moment I new we would be going through a lot together. 'now then ladies, I have put you in the same classes so you can get to know each other, so here is your time table. Please follow me, I will show you too your new class.' We followed her to a room with "maths, room 42". She knocked on the door and entered. 'everyone, I would like you to meet our two new students' we walked in, everyone staring, watching our every move. Near the back their was a boy who was staring at us with pure fascination. I looked at Midna and she had noticed too. It was highly amusing. Everyone this is Zelda and Midna I would all like you to show them the ropes and help them when ever needed' the man standing in front of the white board said. 'my name is Lineback, but please call me sir. Oh and if I was you I would try to avoid the idiots at the back' he said in a whisper that was loud enough for the whole room to hear while indicating to the fascinated boy and his friends. We smiled while he smirked at the boys' reaction, pure shock.

=) +D

The classes flew by in the blink of an eye and soon it was lunch time. Me and Midna were sat at a table with five other girls, Malon, Tetra, Ruto, Saria and Nabooru. They were all in deep conversation until Ruto suddenly changed the subject. ' so have you found anyone you like yet?' she asked us. 'nope' Midna replied. 'umm…. no' I said. 'Someone was a bit hesitant, spill the beans Zel!' Nabooru pried. ' but I don't like …..' I trailed of, my eyes finding the fascination boy. A smirk formed on Tetras face. 'oh… someone's got a crush on Linky boy, hehe' she started giggling. 'linky… boy?' I asked with a confused look on my face. Tetra only continued to laugh. ' we need to introduce you to the boys' Malon said. Oh god.

+ =( :P :(

**so here is chapter 3. as promise i uploaded another one on the same day to say sorry for being so late and because the last chapter was a bit short. well the question form chapter one is still going so please give me an answer.**

**good bye for now dear fellow :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe is NOT an answer!

Chapter 4: Maybe is not an answer!

Why Purple?

**Attention: what is your favourite Zelda game?**

**I also do not own anything ecept for the plot and maybe some ocs!**

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break, and people started filling in the halls to receive their stuff from there lockers for the next two classes. Midna and I followed the group of girls to their lockers before heading of to class, which so happened to be my favourite, ancient history. Oh how I loved this lesson; learning things from past generations has always been something I enjoyed. As we arrived and gone through the usual routine of being introduced to the class just in case they didn't know who we were, I had spotted a few people who had sat at the table near us during lunch. Four boys sat close to the back on separate tables, two of them already have a partner and the other two had an empty seat next to them. The boy who Tetra called "Linky boy" was sat next to Saria, the boy in a lot of blue was sat next to Ruto. The other two were the boy in black and the boy with violet eyes, who were picking at the table in boardroom and staring of into space.

Midna nudged me as the teacher finished of the introduction and went on to the topic of what we will be learning for the next four years. We would be set into pears which would be apart of a bigger group for the project, in these pairs we would be assigned a pacific subject which we would then research and gather as mush information about, which would then be added to the other pieces that the pairs of our groups did to make a sort of timeline. The other all subject of this project was to be about the heroes of Hyrule and what had happened at pacific events during their times and important information in between them, one of the well know heroes was the hero of time. During the teachers lecture about the project, my mind wondered to the stories I was told by my mother as a child, counting off the heroes I could remember. The two heroes of time, the hero of ages and the hero of twilight. Those were the only ones that I could remember one of the time heroes and the twilight hero was better known then the others. I sighed giving up trying to remember the rest.

'And you two young ladies will have the privilege of sitting with two of our finest historians, Vio and Dark. Midna, you will get to sit with Dark who will stand up for you' our history teacher said as the boy in black stood up, hands in pockets looking board. 'Zelda, you will sit next Vio who is quit the gentlemen'. A chorus of giggles erupted from the girls as the boy with purple eyes stood up and bows. We nodded, menuvoring our way to our respective tables receiving a curt nod from Dark and a kiss on the Hand from Vio. I flushed the faintest pink as I set down my bag and waited for Vio to sit down before sitting down myself. I turned just in time to see Midna nod back and smirk as she chucked her bag down and plonked herself in her seat, getting a snort from the dark boy. Out of the Conner of my eye I could see the boy in green glance at me every few seconds but when I turned around to smile he looked away towards the window.

I turned back to the board as the teacher started his lecture about how we should plan for our project. I felt my tie being tugged ever so slightly from my left and turned my head to meet a pair of violet eyes.

'Purple is such a nice colour, and it suits you well. It brings out yours eyes which are deep blue sea of mystery and those who don't know them will never make it out,' he said letting go my tie and reaching a hand towards my face. I flushed a deeper shade of red and looked away, keeping my attention on the teacher, even with burning felling I was being watched the whole time.

=) =( ; p ; ) ; ( : p = p

After history I went straight to Midna and we set of for the head teachers' office to receive our keys for our lockers and be assed on how our first day went. Every so often I would feel Midna glace at me and when I turned to look at her, she had the expression on her face that was practically say "you me outside. Talk. After school." So when the bell went ending the school day, I followed Midna to the parking lot where we were met by the girls, who all turned to me with questioning faces.

'instead of getting you to explain what happened in history know, we are going to arrange to meet up tonight at the café on main street run by a Spanish man and his Italian cousins. Be there 5 o'clock sharp. We have some interrogating to do' Tetra commanded, a look of joy written all over her face. I was then left standing there with Saria and Midna.

'So, are you going?' Saria asked looking at me hopefully. 'Maybe,' I replied. 'I don't think "maybe" is an answer,' Midna said, staring at the group of people coming out of the school. 'you are going to come with tonight, if you like it or not'

**I know it has been a long time, but I had a really bad case of writers block and I couldn't write anything. I only just figured out today what I wanted to do with this story. Well anyway here's a new chapter for all of you to read. Again, I apologise if its short, I'm not used to writing a lot. Answer the question at the top and review. Criticism is always welcome but nothing mean. And any flames I receive will be used to cook my sausages I'm having tonight and burn the lovely non-existent fireplace in my house.**


End file.
